1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,522 B 1 is a support apparatus belonging to the class. The frame of this known support apparatus includes means for fixing the same to an object, e.g. to a door sill of a vehicle, said means being in the form of a lower and an upper support plate, between which a portion of the object, e.g. the door sill of the vehicle, is clamped in the manner of a vice by means of a hydraulic ram. This support apparatus has variable applicability, but through the necessary use of a hydraulic ram is very complex in a device-technology sense.
Known from DE 198 13 404 A 1 is a support bracket for supporting and shortening the support length of a spreading device. This support bracket is intended for application in the region of the transition between the door beam and the door sill of a vehicle. It therefore has the disadvantage that it can be used only at this predetermined location on the vehicle. If this location becomes greatly distorted due to an accident, the support bracket can no longer be used.